


The Pyramid

by mikeellee



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, F/M, Possession, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another thing based on my Lovecraft saga.





	The Pyramid

N/A: Zaorva is a Good Wife.

In a small city called Yhose, there´s nothing out of ordinary, nothing anyone couldn´t find in any provincial city, however, one architect decides to change this fact with a great idea. "Let´s build a pyramid" the architect exclaimed in the city hall.

Everyone is in the city hall is fishing for ideas to gain more tourism to this provincial city, and once the idea was given many are muttering in agreement, but, the mayor has a question to do before giving his final word.

"But, can we do a pyramid for real? Do we have the fabric and the location?" the mayor asked with concern as the others are already excited to build the pyramid and honestly? The mayor can´t wait to start the work as well, but, he needs to cover all the holes, so to speak.

"Of course," the architect said and calls his assistant to show the slides of the project. The diligent assistant provides the images and everyone saw where the pyramid will be built. "the old clearing has the right space for this project, me and my assistant did research with extra care for this as the wrong proportions can affect the work" and the architect signal to his assistant to show the next image. "As for the fabric, we´have an abundance of material that can be used here"

"Is amazing" the mayor replied not hiding his own amusement. "how long will this project take?"

"Well, if everyone works together, in one yeard the pyramid will be ready"

"Wait, won´t this give a bad image to us? This can be seen as cultural appropriation" the mayor asked thinking of the lawsuits and thankfully the architect has the answer.

"No, because our pyramid won´t be based on Ancient Egypt, our Pyramid is unique" and show the images of the pyramid "see those symbols? They came to me in a dream. We aren´t here to copy Ancient Egpyt, but, to make our own pyramid. What you think mayor?"

"I say: Who wants to build a pyramid?" and everyone raises their hands ready to do the work so overjoy, all of them are imaging the pyramid in all its glory and hardly noticed a pretty woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes. She is pleased as well but for different reasons.

_______________________________________________________________________

Patricia Walker is a reporter with dreams and ambitions. Is also a woman who has to navigate to a men worlds as her boss often gives her weak material to work with. Patricia usually covers traditional folk-parties in attempts to promote small cities to international eyes.

Patricia earns for a big story. To the point, she even prays to her mother oldest god in a desperate fashion to get a big story, and well, as much Patricia is not into religion...she has to admit she got her wish.

"Patty, are you ready?" the cameraman said still surprised by what heps seeing. Patty fixed her hair and nods as the man signal that they are in the air.

"Good morning channel 5, we have to interrupt the corn festival to bring you a new topic, a small city called Yhose...the good folks here are building a strange pyramid with total devotion" and Patty subtle mentioned to the cameraman to focus on the worker nearby singing a strange song as he´s doing his part in the pyramid. "In fact, everyone here is helping. Adults, children and even old folks. Everyone is singing and praising the pyramid."

Patty saw a woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes looking satisfied with the work, meanwhile, Patty sees her as the only person not working in the attraction and decides to interview the woman.

" Miss, hello, what are you thinking of the pyramid?" Patty asked enthusiasm with everything, but, being professional above everything.

"I think is a lovely work. Coming nicely" the woman replied and offers an uncanny smile and Patty is really being professional.

"Miss Pryde, aren´t you working in the pyramid?" and this makes Kitty Pryde laugh too loud, there´s no malicious in her tone, but somehow it does scare Patty. "Child, how can you say I´m not working right now?"

The channel 5 is shocked with this revelation and well, Patty is certainly a respected reporter now. She did stay longer to cover the construction, but, this woman Kitty Pryde really makes her nervous.

______________________________________________________________________

Patty did stay longer in the city only to leave as the nightmares are too much. Is always the same nightmare, always, she is locked in a box that is slowing sinking with her inside and someone is...laughing. Actually, someone is laughing and another one is watching.

She and the cameraman leave quickly. She never questioned if the others were having nightmares nor realized that no one is being able to talk anything but the pyramid.

Only the pretty woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes is walking at the night with a calm smile on her face.

In fact, many reporters come to this city to repeat the same process. Nightmares and building pyramids are getting a tad bit ominous.

_____________________________________________________________________

Finally, the pyramid is over and the so-called spell, is how the media label this phenome, is over and everyone is asking one question. "Why we build a pyramid?" suddenly, no one is talking in unison and no one is acting like a robot.

All they can do is look at the pyramid in confusion and fear as no one understand why they built one. In fact, no one can conjecture the reason behind the odd symbols crafted in the entrance or why the knot has tentacles crafted in such a delicate way.

"Oh, it was a present" Kitty can´t help by interrupting the confusion and mutters the others were making and her explanation provides little explanation.

"A gift to who? Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Me? It does not matter. Just go my children, the job here is done" Kitty said and everyone starts slowly walking to their houses in silence. The woman with chestnut hair no longer has blue eyes. Yet, she has a big smile cracking her mask.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"What you think, love?" Zaorva asked with shining eyes. Chaos is amused and chuckles at this.

"I like the pyramid, I adore how they built and how you possessed an entire city for me"

"I like to give you gifts, now, and you have to admit it was a well-done job"

"For humans it was, thank you, love"


End file.
